


Know it alls

by knightkid



Category: Wolfblood (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightkid/pseuds/knightkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Tom and Shannon were standing outside of Rhydian's door in Season 1 episode 5- Occam's razor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know it alls

Maddy slammed the door to the supply closet shut as Rhydian asked, "Where have you been?"

"I couldn't get rid of Shannon" Maddy answers back while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, Tom was in here being all matey." Rhydian says as Maddy sits next to him on the small bed. "They know something is up. How are you going to get out without people missing you?" Rhydian asks. 

Maddy explains her plan, but Rhydian is too busy staring at her neck. Her scent was intoxicating, how could he focus with her scent sending him into a dizzying frenzy. "Then I'll help get you out" Maddy says as Rhydian tuned back into their conversation.

"Wait help me, Oh my leg, I wouldn't really worry about that." "We both have to be out of the village by 8:30" Maddy explained.

* * *

 

At this time both Tom and Shannon met down the hall from Rhydian's closet. "You lose Maddy" Tom asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I assumed she would be with Rhydian and just came here.

"Yeah, they have been spending an awful lot of time together. Let's go check in on them, yeah." Tom said bitterly, imagining all the things they could be privately doing in that room. When they reached the door they heard whispers and decided to eavesdrop on the conversation.

* * *

"We should leave separately, meet at the boat sheds." Rhydian confirmed with Maddy's head nod.

"Look, it'll be ok, I've done this loads of times."

"Twice" Maddy corrected with a small smile on her face.

"Ok twice, but it'll be all right Maddy I'll look after you." Both of them continue to shyly sneak glances at each other with blushes on their faces.

* * *

Tom and Shannon had two completely different theories running through their heads. Shannon believed that Maddy was going to transform again and Rhydian, knowing her secret, was going along to watch.

Tom imagined Rhydian being some sexual deviant that was pressuring Maddy into giving up her innocence to him on this trip.

"We have to follow them tonight" Tom and Shan said panicking slightly as they her footsteps approaching from the other side of the hallway.

* * *

Miss Fitzgerald told scary stories by the fire in the main sitting room of the hotel. Everyone but the separated group of four friends were sitting on the edge of their seats enthralled by the story. Maddy and Rhydian were twitchy and barely holding in their excitement for what was to come that night.

"Look at them, he can't wait to get her alone and taint her sweet purity with his…. Whatever he has." Tom said jealously while muttering to himself that he was just as cool if not cooler than Rhydian.

Shannon whispered back lost in her own ideas of what was happening to her two friends "She probably has a time limit, the full moon is soon, and he probably is excited about how cool it is to watch someone become an animal. "Doesn't even think about all the scientific possibilities." She added angrily.

* * *

 

Maddy panicked as Shannon tried to find her. Black veins started to creep up her hands and all Maddy could think of was finding Rhydian. She jumped out the window and escaped to the arranged meeting place without knowing that Shan had watched her from the window.

Rhydian jogged to the boat sheds after escaping from the house completely forgetting to fake his limp. "What happened to your limp?" Maddy asked as she emerged from the boats shadow. "You fell off that roof deliberately. You didn't hurt yourself, all you wanted to do was spend another night here, didn't you!"

Rhydian couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell Maddy about the feelings he was bottling up inside. "Yes, I wanted to spend our transformation together on this island where we could run free." Rhydian shouted back.

"I couldn't say this if we were with your parents, but I wanted this to be a special memory for you. I want you to remember this as the day you first fully transformed with me. What place could be more beautiful? There's a beautiful castle and a beach you could run along with your boyfriend."

"My boyfriend?" Maddy asked while looking down an embarrassed flush on her cheeks.

"Yes, If you'll let me be" Rhydian said before tilting her head up and softly kissing her.

"Race you." Maddy demanded with a cute smile on her face before she pecked Rhydian's lips again and raced off.

* * *

 

The view of the stars and the moon were perfect from the isolated cliff Maddy and Rhydian stopped at. They were too distracted by the pull of the moon to sense Tom and Shan hiding behind the small wall of rocks.

Maddy smiled and looked back at Rhydian as if silently asking if this is how wonderful the change feels every time. He confirms with a simple smile and a nod of the head.

Maddy got scared as she felt the change start in her hands and before she knew it Rhydian was holding them in his own shifting hands.

They were face to face now, both noticing their eyes shift to golden. "I love you Maddy Smith" Rhydian said as he leaned in and kissed her.

Tom stared angrily at the lovely scene, preparing to stand and rip them away from each other, but Shannon stopped him. "Look" she whispers as Maddy and Rhydian both turn back to face the moon.

Maddy then transforms into a russet brown wolf with hints of black and white accents in her fur. Then Rhydian crouched down next to her and became a noticeably bigger wolf with grey fur with brown accents on his back.

With the wolf instincts in full control nothing held the two Wolfbloods from showing the love they felt for one another. Maddy and Rhydian sniffed and nuzzled at each other until both were covered in the other's sent.

When both were satisfied they sat together and howled their thanks to the moon for gifting them with someone that loved them. Their moment was interrupted by Tom and Shannon standing u from behind their hiding places and shouting "I knew it!"


End file.
